Helena Phillips
Helena Phillips is a Shinigami dispatch officer of the Dispatch Management Association, London division. About the Character Physical Description Helena has long straight jet black hair. When at the office, she usually wears it in a half up-half down style. Her skin is very pale, and her eyes are the typical Grim Reaper double iris of green and yellow. Personality Helena has a very serious air about her. She can come across as cold and dark, but once one gets to know her, she can become a very good friend. She does, however, have a bad side, so it's best not to upset her. She loves listening to beautiful music and writing poetry and stories in her spare time. Hidden underneath her stern and serious exterior, Helena is still a child at heart. History When she was still human, Helena was the daughter of a baron and baroness. As a child, she was very adventurous and could've been described as a tomboy; rather than learn how to be a proper lady, she preferred playing pretend in the forest or swimming in the lake nearby her home. At the age of eleven, Helena was dealt a heartbreaking blow when her father died of tuberculois. It was only after his death that she finally started to become a more mature young lady. Her father's death left her scarred, and she developed a dark side to her typically kind and happy personality. Two months after Helena's twenty-first birthday, Helena witnessed her mother being shot and killed by an unknown man. Wracked with sorrow and unable to bear it, she took her own life by slitting her wrists with a knife. William T. Spears was sent to collect her soul, and upon reviewing her Cinematic Record, he thought that maybe she was worthy enough to become a Grim Reaper herself. After a closer study of her life by the Main Branch, her soul was deemed worthy to become a Reaper and was given to a Library Supervisor, who created a new Shinigami form for her. Helena woke up with faint glimmers of her human life intact; for example, she remembered that she had killed herself, but she couldn't remember the reason why she choose to end her life. She started attending the Grim Reaper Academy. Sent into the Reaper Department rather than General Affairs, Helena proved to be an exceptionally good student. Through all her hard work, she passed her final exam with flying colors. She graduated with honors and was accepted into the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association's London division. She's made a name for herself in the dispatch, and is friends with or at least acquainted with quite a few people. Relationships Family Helena's biological parents are dead. She does look up to her supervisors and superiors, though. Friends Helena is friends with many of her fellow reapers. Grell Sutcliff, Eric Slingby, and Alan Humphries are her more closer friends. She views William T. Spears as a boss rather than a friend, but is on good terms with him. Ever since she met him, Helena has forged a strong, enduring friendship with Ronald Knox. Enemies Helena doesn't have any enemies in her dispatch or in the reaper community for that matter. The only person she could've ever called her "enemy" would have to be the man who killed her mother. During a reaping assignment, a young woman who had been murdered, Helena came across a little five-year-old girl, who was her assignment's daughter. Feeling sorry for the child, she made herself visible to her and asked her what had happened. When the girl described the person who killed her mother, one of Helena's lost memories came back to her; the night her mother was shot and killed by a man who fit the description perfectly. After getting the child to a safe haven, Helena went searching for the murderer in a blind rage. When she found him, she killed him with her Death Scythe. She was punished for this violation of the Grim Reaper rules. Romance Helena is beginning a relationship with Ronald Knox. Clothing At the office, Helena wears the typical Grim Reaper uniform (for females). Off the clock, she'll wear simple dresses, mostly in dark colors. She also wears a pair of simple black and white half-framed glasses. Weapons Helena's Death Scythe is in the form of two hack saws. Quotes "You're only given one life. Make sure it's one worth living." Gallery '' So Long...and Goodnight.png|Helena in her final human moments RonaldXHelena - Accidental Kiss.png|Helena and Ronnie's first (accidental) kiss '' Category:Grim Reapers Category:Girl OCs